


It Had to Be You

by foureyedbeauty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dresses, F/M, Fluff, It will all be explained once the story progresses, Mutual Pining, Pirates, Regency Romance, Slow Build, Soulmates, around the 1800's, broken heels, its just a mess in my head, thieves, time period piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedbeauty/pseuds/foureyedbeauty
Summary: “Long ago, there was a myth of whether soulmates existed or not. Many people speculated, while others believed with their whole hearts. The legend tells of humans having only half of their souls while their other half is missing. Once a person finds their soulmate, it will different for everyone. Sometimes a soulmates feelings are unrequited, while other soulmates can be a dear friend. But once a soulmate is found, their souls are bound forever, as if a puzzle piece has been finally connected...”Three girls go out on a journey during the year of 1821, trying to find their soulmates and adventure along the way. Emma, Snow, and Aurora will find out if they can handle the proper societal norms and balancing their hormones at the same time.
Relationships: Aurora/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“Long ago, there was a myth of whether soulmates existed or not. Many people speculated, while others believed with their whole hearts. The legend tells of humans having only half of their souls while their other half is missing. Once a person finds their soulmate, it will be different for everyone. Sometimes a soulmates feelings are unrequited, while other soulmates can be a dear friend. But once a soulmate is found, their souls are bound forever, as if a puzzle piece has been finally connected...”

“Please tell me you are not reading that book aloud again.” Emma huffed as she came into the parlor. She rolled her eyes as she plopped down on a sofa cushion, rather unladylike. Her dearest friend, Snow looked up at her with disdain.

“There is nothing wrong with reading some fiction on this sunny day.”

“Fiction, please, it’s all nonsense.” Emma exclaimed.

Snow stuck her nose in the air as she slowly shut her book. “Well, I figured you’d believe in such nonsense since you found your pirate.”

Emma’s cheeks reddened as she looked down at her shoes. 

“We are just friends.”

“Yes, and the ton are just a group of women who want their daughters to find true love.” A voice said coming from the hallway.

“Now you’ve done it,” Snow hissed at her dearest friend. “You’ve got Aurora into the argument.”

“Oh don’t be daft Snow, you know as much as I do that fairy tales do not come true.”

“Unless you have dreamy brown eyes and a hook for a hand,” Snow whispered. 

Emma reached over to hit her friend when Aurora came into the room, witnessing the scene in action. 

“I leave for two minutes,” she grumbles, coming further into the room to pick up her needlework.

“Well excuse me,” Emma snapped, “for not being a blonde haired and blue eyed Prince Charming.” 

Snow picked up a pillow and threw it at Emma who ducked, “James and I really are just friends.” 

“What about his twin brother?” Aurora asked quietly from the other side of the room.

The people in the parlor room froze. Emma and Snow’s arms were stilled in the air, heads turned to Aurora who was quietly finishing up her embroidery, not even once looking up.

Emma’s head quickly turned to Snow, “he has a brother?”

“A twin brother.”

“Aurora do shut up!”

Emma placed her hands that were currently in the air, down into her lap and turned to Aurora.

“What else do you know?”

“I just saw them dancing last week at Mrs. Fitzsimmons Garden party.”

“You were at her garden party?”

“Well you weren’t there Ms. Swan.” Aurora piped up

“You weren’t?” Snow asked.

“Aurora,” Emma hissed. “Not now.”

Snow whipped her head toward Emma, but her face was down and her cheeks, were again, red.

“With the pirate?” Snow gasped, “oh Emma...”

“Don’t pity me! I was perfectly fine with Killian.”

“Ah, so the mysterious pirate has a name after all.”

“Okay, that is enough,” Snow states as she stood up. She glanced over to Emma and noticed how uncomfortable she truly was. 

“Now really, why are you acting so cruel?” 

That got Aurora’s attention, her head shot up and bored her eyes into Snow’s eyes, making her rather uncomfortable.

“Well, if I heard any of this from you two I wouldn’t be acting this way. No, instead I heard it from the maids.” She instantly got up and put her needlework back in the basket and started to leave the room. 

She stopped right in front of Emma, looking straight ahead, not looking her way.

“A pirate, really?”

Emma had had enough of Aurora’s taunting, she stood up and pointed her finger right at her friend.

“You are the last person to judge us. In fact, didn’t I hear you with someone in the back of the bushes at the garden party?”

“It’s really a wonder that we even get invited to social gatherings at all.” Snow murmured.

Aurora looked at her friends in shock, “Neal? Oh we are just friends, nothing more.”

Emma stared down at the brunette and smirked, “that’s why many people can testify that they heard giggling in the bushes?”

“Good lord, Aurora, witnesses,” Snow squeaked.

Aurora rolled her eyes and threw her arms up in the air, “Neal is a humorous person. He makes me laugh, is that such a crime?”

“It is when people think you let him put his hand up your skirt.”

“Emma!” Snow gasped, covering her hands to her mouth, “we are ruined woman.”

“Oh hush, no we aren’t.”

“By societies standards we are!”

“That’s why we bring the biggest blackmailer as our chaperone.” Aurora smirked, satisfied with the fact that they have steered away the attention off of her. 

“I suppose,” Emma exclaimed. “But I won’t believe any word that comes out of your mouths until I meet these gentlemen.”

“Fine,” Aurora stated, “you can meet Neal tonight at the opera tonight.”

“Oh good god, we have to hear Vincenzo sing tonight.” Emma groaned.

“And be on our best behavior!” Snow piped up.

Aurora started to giggle, “we shall see about that.”


	2. Chapter 2

When the night had finally come, three women dressed in their finest gowns, walked into the hall of The Grand Pier.

It was being hosted by the Golds. Mrs. Belle Gold was an advent fan of the arts, in every way, shape, and form. Unlike her husband, who was an advent fan of his wife, in every way, shape and form. 

And with Vincenzo, a well renowned opera singer in Italy, it was only the right thing to do to get him to sing at their lavish summer home, in the city. While, most of the time, many people had known of the Golds living peacefully in the countryside. However, Mrs. Gold still liked to visit her wealthy friends in the summer. 

How the gaggle of ladies were invited, they will never know. Snow was convinced that it was because Mrs. Gold pitied the women and wanted them to find a respectable man to have and to hold. However, Aurora and Emma believed it was to add more people to the many seats at the gathering. It was the last grand party of the month and everyone knew the Golds would be going back to their grand estate in the countryside. To celebrate, they invited as many people they knew to a grand operatic show. While Mrs. Gold is a social butterfly, her husband is the opposite. Mr. Gold usually stands in the back of the gathering hall glaring at any eligible man that comes in contact with his wife. It is irrelevant that the Golds have been married happily for over six years, it never gets old for the middle aged man.

“I can’t believe you convinced me to wear yellow,” Snow complained as she pulled on her satin sleeves nervously. 

“You look beautiful, not everyone can pull off wearing yellow.” Emma commented as they started walking into the grand hallway. 

“Oh tah!” Exclaimed Snow, “I look like a daffodil.”

“But a beautiful daffodil.” Aurora commented.

The women instantly shut their mouths as they walked up to the host herself.

“Mrs. Gold, thank you so much for inviting us to this lovely place!”

A beautiful petite, brunette smiled genuinely at the three ladies. 

“The pleasure is always mine!” Mrs. Gold beamed. “But I must wonder, where is Ms. Thornfield? I do hope she is well.”

“Oh quite!” Emma said, “she is-“

“Right here,” an elderly woman exclaimed. She wore a rather unflattering putrid green dress with a regal fashionable white cap. 

“Oh Mrs. Thornfield, how nice of you to have come!”

Immediately the girls knew it was a lie. No on liked Lidia Thornfield, but she was one of the richest widows in all the countryside. No one wanted to get on her bad side. She had influence on the most prestige of lords and ladies. It was no wonder the three women were invited to almost every party being held in the city. It didn’t hurt that Mrs. Thornfield was Snow’s aunt either. 

“I’m sure it is now dear,” Lidia proclaimed, while not looking at any of the ladies around her. “Well, don’t mind me,” she said as she whisked herself away from the group.

“Right,” Mrs. Gold said, clearing her throat, “I hope you enjoy your night ladies.” She said as she went on to greet the next set of guests. 

As Aurora, Snow, and Emma walked into the grand room, they couldn’t help but to be in awe of the royal splendor of the fine rococo style of architecture. With chandeliers being draped around the room, giving the ballroom a beautiful candle lit glow. Illuminating the wooden flooring, and emphasizing the mirrors with golden frames. 

The room was romantic and everything Snow could ever ask for. It was a shame a certain blonde haired gentleman wasn’t there. 

The man that stole her heart was a farmer. What could she do? Her aunt would never approve and she held all her dowry. Since her parents died Snow has been living with her aunt, and on occasion her aunt would let her dearest of friends spend the season with them. Especially, if the season was centered around marriage proposals. Snow’s aunt was dying for her to get married and get out of her house, but Snow was picky when it came to men. She didn’t want just any man, she wanted her soulmate. How does one find their soulmate? She did not know and that was the reason she found the nearest seat and slumped, very unladylike, in a chair. While moping, she watched the rest of the invited guests find their seats for the show to begin. Emma, and Aurora also sat in their chairs, waiting patiently for the show to begin. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the room stood a dashing man in a brown suit. He stood near the door to the outside of the building and seemed to stand out from the other guests, or so Emma thought. He was arguing with Mr. Gold. The heated argument looked to be getting out of control with hands flying in the air in exasperation.

“This is not the time and place Bae.” Mr. Gold hissed loudly.

“Then when is?” This Bae fellow, snapped back. “And my name is Neal.” 

The man in a brown suit walked out of the room and into the grand hallway. If Emma leaned back enough, which she did, she could see this unknown man talking to Mrs. Gold quietly.

That got Emma’s attention. Was this the Neal that Aurora talked about? She silently hoped he wasn’t because she couldn’t explain it, but she was drawn to him. She wanted to know where he would be going next. But she shook her head and kept on waiting for the performance to start. They were already being unladylike by not talking to the other guests politely but all of the girls were in no mood to socialize. 

After the conversation they had earlier in the day, the ladies could not help but think that they were being unkind friends. But they weren't just friends, they were dearest friends, friends that told each other everything. So why did they keep certain topics off limits to talk about? 

Emma breathed in heavily and looked over to her friends, "I'm going to get a breath of fresh air."

"But the performance is going to start soon," Snow commented,

"I won't be gone long, I promise," Emma claimed as she got up and walked quietly and quickly out of the room and into the garden.

She found a bench nearest to the doors and sat down. She huffed and crossed her arms as she tried to think about the one thing she detested the most, her feelings.

It wasn't that Emma couldn't think about her feelings, it was just that she would rather avoid doing so. She had been through so many fostering homes that she decided at a young age that she would never show her true self to anyone. Also, letting anyone see her with her guard down. However, meeting Snow and Aurora saved her from a world without friends, she never knew what this type of love was like until she met the two girls. They truly were her dearest friends, but she just couldn't tell them about Killian. Was it because he was a pirate? Or was it because she was embarrassed by him? After all, she has never asked the man, but she is convinced that he has killed a man. Which is very ungentlemanly! 

But she liked him, he was a good kisser, and right now that was all that really mattered to her. He was a fun, adventurous man, not a gentleman, after all he did kill a man, Emma thinks. She was definitely not thinking of marrying the man, she didn't want to live on a boat!

Emma sighed and got up to pace around the garden, she was not paying attention at all to the doors closing and the performance beginning. Instead, she walked near the back of the building and found the man in the brown suit hanging from a window. Well, as Emma looked closer into the situation, he was dangling out of a window, holding on tightly to a rope. His grip seemed to be loosening because he was grunting and flailing about, trying to not fall.

The man in the brown suit huffed and shouted, "Can I help you?" 

Emma looked around, "Are you talking to me?" 

"You're the only one out here so, yes, I am talking to you." 

"Shouldn't you be the one asking for help?" She asked suspiciously.

"Me?" He asked, "I'm fine, I got this all under control." 

However, he did not have it all under control, because after he had claimed that he did, he fell onto the ground. 

"I could have helped you, you know," Emma stated as she looked down at him.

"And what could you have done, you think you could have caught me?"

"Well no, but I could have gotten someone to help you, you clearly needed it." Emma stated, while crouching down to lend him her hand.

The man in the brown suit chuckled, and grabbed her hand as they both stood up.

"Well, thank you. I'm Neal by the way."

Emma looked at him, she wanted to look at him more, but she only got to watch his smirk turn into a smile. She knew she needed to say something fast or else he would ask if she was the one who was okay. Which, at the moment, she thought she was.

"I'm Emma, a pleasure to meet you, I think?" 

Neal chuckled again, and shook his head. "Well, thank you Emma for helping me escape."

She was startled, "You're escaping?"

Neal smirked again, and Emma was starting to hate that smirk. "Yeah, I can't stand operas. My father knows it and drags me here anyway. He knows I don't like a lot of things and makes me do it anyway. So I figured I'd run away this time." He shrugged.

Emma looked at him suspiciously, "This isn't your first time sneaking out, is it?"

"No," he smiled.

Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "So I just rescued a thief?"

Neal's eyes went wide, "I am no thief," he said dramatically. 

"Oh really, then where did you get that pocket watch sticking out of your coat pocket?"

Neal looked down and noticed the chain to his pocket watch was indeed, sticking out. "Good eye," he said while tucking it back into his pocket.

"I'm going to pretend you are going to give that to someone who desperately needs a pocket watch." She replied.

Neal looked up and genueinly smiled at Emma. She was starting to hate his smiles too, but only because they made her cheeks flush. 

"Well thank you Emma, I will do my best to put this watch to good use." He bowed.

Emma rolled her eyes and jumped as she heard the doors opening, she forgot about the performance! Snow was going to give her a lecture about her absence and Mrs. Thornfield was going to look at her disapprovingly again. 

She sighed and turned around, back to Neal, "Well I best be going inside now-" But the man in the brown suit was gone. 

"What a rude man," Emma muttered while stomping back into the building. She was almost looking forward to hearing Snow's lecture, maybe it will get her mind off of that mysterious thief.


End file.
